starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sable de luz de doble hoja/Leyendas
El sable de luz de doble hoja, sable de luz de hoja doble, sable de luz Sith o sablebastón era un sable de luz especializado. Utilizando la misma tecnología de un sable de luz común, el sable de luz de doble hoja estaba diseñado con dos hojas unidas, lo que lo hacía dos veces más poderoso, con "más muertes por ataque", como alguien lo comentó. El usuario podía activar las hojas independientemente. Historia left|170px|thumb|El mango del arma de [[Exar Kun, el sable de luz de doble hoja original.]] Exar Kun a menudo es acreditado como el creador del primer sable de luz de doble hoja. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con el holocrón Tedryn Kun armó su sable siguiendo las instrucciones de un holocrón Sith probablemente preparado por los Exiliados. El diseño probablemente fue influenciado por el bastón zabrak, o zhaboka. Uso para confrontar a su antiguo Maestro Jedi Vodo-Siosk Baas.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Durante las Guerras Mandalorianas el sable láser de Kun quedó olvidado en Yavin 4 después de su muerte, hasta que fue recuperado por la Sombra Jedi Celeste Morne que fue en busca de artefactos Sith que ser almacenados por el extremista Pacto Jedi. El arma cambió de manos varias veces antes de caer en manos de Antos Wyrick, quien más tarde lo donó a Jarael. Jarael esgrimía contra su viejo enemigo y rival, así como la hija de Wyrick, Chantique, y la habría matado no lo había sido detenido por Zayne Carrick. Por desgracia, el sable de luz cayó en la mano de Chantique y amplifica sus poderes de la Fuerza. Cuando Wyrick trató de adquirir un sable de luz para ejercer en contra de la tarde desarmado Chantique, accidentalmente tomó Kun, empalar a sí mismo ya su hija en las espadas gemelas. Carrick luego dio el arma al Consejo Jedi para su custodia. Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, el primer sable de luz de doble hoja fue un arma popular entre los seguidores Sith de Darth Revan y Darth Malak. La Jedi Bastila Shan y el aprendiz Sith de Darth Malak, Darth Bandon también usaron el sable de luz de doble hoja durante este periodo. Durante el Periodo Entre Guerras Sith, los Sables de Luz son usados por Barel Ovair, Vindican, Jaesa Willsaam, Darth Thanaton y la Gran Maestra Jedi Satele Shan. Incluso los Caballeros Jedi, y algunos Maestros, usaron el arma durante esos tiempos oscuros, más el Consejo Jedi tradicionalmente no aprobaba el uso del sable doble, creyendo que un sable de luz tradicional era suficiente. También consideraban al sable de luz de doble hoja como un arma diseñada para matar más efectivamente, mientras los Jedi desarrollaron el sable de luz para defenderse. De cualquier forma, fue más popular entre los Sith que entre los Jedi, a tal grado que fue conocido también como sable de luz Sith. En el 990 ABY, diez años después de la Séptima Batalla de Ruusan, el Caballero Jedi Sarro Xaj usó un sable de luz de doble hoja azul en combate contra Darth Zannah en Tython. Durante el duelo, Xaj fácilmente fue superior a Zannah en combate mano a mano, mas cuando el Maestro Worror Dowmat perdió su concentración y se rompió su meditación de batalla, Xaj se distrajo y Zannah usó su magia Sith para crear ilusiones de su peores pesadillas, distrayéndolo más y estocándolo en el pecho. Durante los últimos días de la República Galáctica, Jastus Farr fue el único Jedi conocido en usar un sable de luz de doble hoja. Darth Maul fue un Lord Sith que usó también un sable doble, que empleó para matar a Qui-Gon Jinn durante la Batalla de Naboo. Durante las Guerras Clon el Sable de Doble Luz fue usada por la Jedi Oscura Asajj Ventress, posiblemente la Padawan Ahsoka Tano, el Maestro Jedi Pong Krell con sus 2 Sables de Doble Hoja extras y el Asesino Sith Savage Opress con ese diseño y Posiblemente el Cazador de Jedi General Grievous useo el Sable que Darth Zannah lo uso despues de las Nuevas Guerras Sith Después de la caída del Imperio Galáctico y la formación de la Nueva Orden Jedi, algunos de sus miembros comenzaron a usar de nuevo esta arma letal. En el 137 DBY un practicante del sable doble fue el Caballero Jedi twi'lek Shado Vao. Era similar al sable de luz de Exar Kun, pues podía activar ambas hojas juntas o individualmente, pudiendo funcionar como un sable de luz común. Muchos Sith en la orden de Darth Krayt también usaban sables de luz dobles, como Darth Azard, cuyo sable era único pues tenía un mango curvo, como el de Asajj Ventress. Desventajas del sable de luz de hoja doble thumb|right|250px|[[Darth Maul/Leyendas|Darth Maul, un infame maestro del Juyo y combate con sables de luz.]] El sable de luz de doble hoja fue diseñado para verse amenazador, pues sus dos hojas sin duda eran temibles en los combates con sable de luz. Sin embargo, los usuarios poco hábiles se arriesgaban a herirse o matarse con un sable doble si trataban de usarlo sin haber entrenado adecuadamente. La mayoría de los Jedi, Sith y Jedis Oscuros favorecían al sable de luz de una hoja por esta razón. Otro inconveniente era que el ataque y la defensa de un sable de luz doble estaba limitado pues, al contrario de un sable de luz normal, el usuario no podía simplemente reajustar su postura, ya que se requería detener el sable doble horizontal o diagonalmente durante la pelea. Una última desventaja era el tamaño del mango. Modificado para emitir dos hojas, era más del doble de largo que un sable de luz estándar, y era inevitablemente un blanco durante un duelo con otro usuario de sables de luz. Incluso los usuarios habilidosos estaban sujetos a esta debilidad. Para manejar efectivamente un sable de luz de doble hoja, el arma debía mantenerse en movimiento alrededor del cuerpo, nunca deteniéndola para presentar un blanco fácil, ni hacer ataques predecibles. Muchos usuarios creían que las hojas debían estar bajo control todo el tiempo, lo que significaba la manipulación del largo o la intensidad de cada hoja, por medios físicos o telequinéticos, ambos extremadamente difíciles de realizar durante el combate. Se cree que Exar Kun dominó una de estas técnicas. Apariciones *''Caballeros de la Antigua República 47: Demonio, parte 1'' *''Caballeros de la Antigua República 48: Demonio, parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 49: Demon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 50: Demon, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Return'' *''Hope *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' *''Darth Bane: Regla de Dos'' *''Darth Bane: Dinastía del Mal'' *''Nameless'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Marked'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Traición en Cestus'' *''Galería de Villanos'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Destruction'' *''A Hero Seeks Not Vengeance'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Purga'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * *''Resurrection'' * *''Phantom Menaces'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Legado: Roto'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 50: Extremes, Part 3'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Fuentes *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Sables de luz